Série Coração: Entre o amor e o ódio
by Lady Bruxicca
Summary: SÉRIE: CORAÇÃO! Reino de Hogwarts, 1200... Numa luta cruel pela posse de todo um reino, quatro homens e quatro mulheres se entregam ao amor. Em uma época onde tudo pode acontecer... Universo Alternativo! Segundo da série: ENTRE O AMOR E O ÓDIO
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Sirius contemplava a noite depois de mais um dia exaustivo. Pensava em todos os acontecimentos do último mês. Desde a chegada da comitiva do Duque de Griffindor ao seu castelo até o casamento de seu melhor amigo, inclusive a chegada não esperada do Duque de Slyteryn. Não acreditava que tudo tinha passado tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo tão devagar.

Sirius sentia mais do que um simples ressentimento pelo o Duque de Slyteryn, o que ele sentia chegava a beirar ódio.

Sirius balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer o Duque e toda a amargura que vinha com esses pensamentos. Voltou então a contemplar a lua.

O que ele não podia imaginar é que estava sendo observado, por dois pares de olhos violetas intensos.

* * *

Gwen já estava no passadiço cerca de meia-hora quando notou a chegada de alguém. De imediato tinha percebido quem era mesmo não se virado. Pois era capaz de sentir um arrepio bem característico na base da espinha. Que acontecia toda a vez estava perto ou quando o Conde se aproximava dela.

Gwen ficou tentada a anunciar sua presença, já estava quase fazendo isso, quando ouviu passos. Achou melhor ficar e ouvir a conversa.

Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de virar para ver quem, pois, sabia que seu amigo Remo iria atrás dele assim que desse por sua falta.

E continuou na mesmo posição.

- Então é aqui que você veio se esconder Sirius? - perguntou sério

- Eu? Esconder-me? Está enganado. Eu não me escondo, só vim tomar um ar fresco. Com o casamento do Tiago o salão está muito cheio.

- Hum... Hum... E desde quando você se incomoda com o salão cheio ou vazio se tiver um bom vinho na taça.

Sirius simplesmente virou-se para ele mostrando uma taça na mão.

- Então você está mesmo entediado, só quer mesmo ficar sozinho... - disse ironicamente.

- Sim. - respondeu laconicamente

- Não tem nada haver com a chegada de certo Duque.

Sirius só levantou uma das sobrancelhas como perguntando o que ele tinha haver com isso.

- Também não te interessar saber que ele pediu uma audiência com o Rei. - Sirius desta vez nem se dignou a falar nada, pois, já era esperado. - E que o assunto desta é o casamento da Lady Gwen... - fez uma pausa -... Com o Conde Snape.

Gwen ameaçou dar um grito quando ouviu, mas sua própria mão foi mais rápida e tampou sua boca.

* * *

_Em outro canto do castelo..._

Snape debatia consigo mesmo se valia à pena desobedecer às ordens de seu suserano. Não estava pronto para se casar e muito menos com Lady Gwen. Não que ela não fosse bonita ou que não traria mais riqueza e poder a ele. Com relação a ela somente havia um problema.

O pai dela. O Duque de Slyteryn.

Snape sabia que mesmo o Duque sendo o sobrinho do Rei, não tinha chance alguma de ser mais que um Duque do reino. Tal como o pai dele era por demais ambicioso, egocêntrico e mal. Então o poder que teria pelo casamento seria muito relativo.

Ainda sem ter decido o que fazer, viu que o escudeiro do estafermo do Sir Tiago - aquele sim teria poder e dinheiro. - vinha em sua direção já estava pensando em uma desculpa para sair de perto dele. Antes de o Conde dar o primeiro passo já foi dizendo:

- O Rei esta a sua espera, Milorde. - assim que deu o recado deu meia-volta para o mesmo lugar de onde tinha vindo.

Não havia dado tempo nem para o Snape balançar a cabeça confirmando que tinha entendido a mensagem.

Entre ele e o Duque de Griffindor havia uma combinação. Quando a família estivesse no castelo e o Duque quisesse falar com ele mandaria o escudeiro do Tiago avisa-lo como se a convocação tivesse saído do Rei. Daí o Snape iria até a sala do trono, mas não entraria, passaria duas tapeçarias que estavam penduradas na parede, depois a afastaria, levantaria uma alavanca e seguiria por um túnel segredo que chegaria aos aposentos particulares do Duque.

E foi o que ele fez.

* * *

Sirius fez cara de poucos amigos ao saber da notícia sobre o casamento da Lady Gwen com o Conde Snape. E saiu do passadiço sem dar uma resposta ao Lupin.

Lupin deu um suspiro profundo. E sem se virar, disse:

- Milady já pode sair do seu esconderijo.

Gwen simplesmente saiu do seu esconderijo, ficando visível então sob a lua da lua.

- Então é verdade? - perguntou apenas para confirmar seus piores medos.

- Temo que sim, Milady. Seu pai agora esta mais que disposto a casá-la. E de preferência com alguém de sua confiança. Ou que ele ache que pode confiar. Sinto muito, pela Senhora.

- Não precisa sentir Lupin. Minha mãe e eu sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Agora basta saber como vamos proceder.

- Extra-oficialmente, acho que não deveria se preocupar.

- Por quê?

- Nesse exato momento o duque seu primo está conversando com o Conde Snape, e acredito que tanto ele como a Senhora querem esse casamento. Estou certo?

- Certíssimo.

- Ou seja, não querem. - Gwen apenas balançou a cabeça para concordar com ele. - Mas agora vou descer primeiro você, para que não despertamos suspeitas, com aquele seu cunhado.

Gwen então virou na direção da porta e seguiu na direção dos seus aposentos. O que ela não contava era coma surpresa que a estava esperando, no quarto.

* * *

N/A: Estou editando a estória... Vou arrumar os erros de português... Tirar algumas coisas da estória e colocar outras... Então preparem-se...

Beijos

Bruxicca


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Gwen então virou na direção da porta e seguiu na direção dos seus aposentos. O que ela não contava era com a surpresa que a estava esperando, no quarto.

No momento que Gwen tomou consciência de quem estava no seu quarto esperando, investiu-se rapidamente da sua máscara de frieza habitual, fez uma reverência e se aproximou da mão estendida e beijou o anel com o sinete da família Slytherin.

Seu pai mandou que levantasse. Como em outras ocasiões, Gwen ficou de cabeça virada para baixo como ele assim gostava. Pois ele acreditava que as mulheres não valiam nada, a não ser em raras ocasiões. Como para procriar e ficar calada obedecendo às ordens dos homens 'Seres' supostamente superiores.

Com muita rapidez Gwen aprendeu a lidar como o pai. Pois toda vez que se descuidava das suas supostas obrigações, seu pai lhe castigava com os piores tipos de castigo.

Agora nesse momento ela sabia que provavelmente ela iria receber um desses castigos. Imaginava o porquê...

De repente o Duque deu um tapa em seu rosto pegando-a desprevenida, apesar de estar pensando sobre os castigos e conhecer o pai. O único barulho vindo dela foi um soluço.

- Não se atreva a chorar, menina. Você sabe que tinha que me obedecer. Fiquei sabendo de suas estripulias.

Gwen rapidamente olhou para ele e voltou os olhos para baixo.

- Quem te deu autorização para sair deste Castelo e ir para o Castelo do idiota do meu primo? Quem falou que você poderia confraternizar com o idiota do meu primo no reconhecimento da sua bastarda? - então flashes do reconhecimento da prima vieram a sua memória, como o primo estava feliz por ter encontrado a filha, o brilho no olhar do Sir Tiago agora seu marido olhando para a prima e principalmente o olhar penetrante de certo conde... Rapidamente Gwen tratou de expulsar as lembranças, pois seu pai poderia perceber que ela não estava prestando a atenção, apesar de que estava de cabeça baixa como mandava o decoro.

E se por ventura ele percebesse daria então mais motivos para atormentá-la.

Então voltou a prestar a atenção ao que o pai falava. - E o mais importante, por que você avisou sobre a fuga daquela bastarda. - agora assim assustada, pois como o pai conseguira saber que foi ela quem contou para o Conde Sirius? Olhando atentamente para ela, percebeu seu assombro e manteve o suspense. - Nunca me subestime. Eu sei de tudo que acontece nesse castelo. - dando a lição por encerrada, virou-se e caminhou na direção da porta, mais ainda deu um último recado. - Nunca mais quero saber que você olhou, falou ou chegou perto daquele tal de Conde Sirius. - Depois saiu fechando a porta, trancando-a.

Gwen finalmente pode respirar aliviada.

* * *

Num outro canto do castelo...

* * *

N/A: Beijos para todas vocês e agradeço pela a paciência.

Bruxicca


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Sir Tiago tinha acabado de receber uma carta do pai. Ainda estava lendo à missiva quando quase deu de encontro com seu sogro pelos corredores da ala que lhe fora destinada depois do casamento.

Já que a outra era destinada aos nobres solteiros.

- Perdão... - disse o Tiago com o ar ausente.

- E assim que você fala com o seu Senhor e sogro, meu jovem. - o Duque fingiu está zangado com a falta de respeito. Ele nunca tinha sido formal com nenhum de seus pupilos, e não ia começar agora, ainda mais com o Tiago, pois tinha uma divida de gratidão.

Percebendo então onde tinha batido Tiago, respirou fundo e disse:

- Meu sogro, estou com problemas. - apontando para a missiva o Duque perguntou:

- Quando você parte? - pois já imaginava que aquela era do seu amigo o Conde, pai do Tiago, e que trazia noticias não muito boas.

- O mais rápido possível, esta missiva é do administrador do meu pai falando que ele na volta para casa sofreu um acidente e está impossibilitado de andar.

- Se você quiser, pode partir amanhã. Mais tarde passo no seu quarto para me despedir de vocês.

- Obrigada. - respirando fundo, o Duque então olhou mais atentamente para ele, percebendo que tinha mais coisa para falar. - Tiago, seja o que mais você esta pensando, ou melhor, planejando pode falar.

- E que eu estava conversando com a Lili, e mesmo com todas essas coisas que ela aprendeu antes do casamento e o que ela continua aprendendo, ela esta super insegura em administrar nosso lar. Como o Senhor sabe minha mãe não esta mais entre nós, então será a Lílian a administrar. - o Duque deu um sorriso com a preocupação do genro - Isso é coisa de mulher, por que eu que ela será capaz. E que eu gostaria de saber é se o Senhor pode conseguir que uma das damas da Rainha fosse conosco.

- Não precisa ficar constrangido, meu caro. Minha filha já tinha me falando das suas preocupações com relação a esse assunto. - o Duque viu então a cara de alivio do genro, não agüentou e deu uma gargalhada. Mais constrangido ele ficou. Dando uns tapinhas nas suas costas disse: - Já escolhi a dama e o Rei já liberou, só está faltando falar com o pai da dama.

O Duque então continuou seu caminho tranquilamente, porém antes de virar para entrar no próximo corredor, perguntou: - O Sírius vai com você? - ainda deu tempo de ver a cara de confusão do Tiago quanto à pergunta.

* * *

O Rei estava calmante sentando em sua cadeira. A sua frente estava seu sobrinho o Duque Slyteryn vermelho de raiva com a ordem que acabara de receber. O Rei sabia que ele não faria nada no momento, pois não era burro de desobedecer ao seu soberano. Mas, também sabia que ele descontaria sua raiva na mulher e principalmente na filha, sua querida sobrinha, Gwen. Já sabendo de antemão a sua reação trocou a sobrinha de ala e colocou um nobre para vigiá-la.

Há muito custo o Duque disse:

- Sim, Sire. Peço licença para me retirar e mandar alguém avisar minha filha da viagem.

- Pois não. - O Duque fez uma reverência e já estava quase perto da porta quando o Rei chamou-o de novo, - não agüentando mais de raiva o Duque nem se dignou a virar - Meu sobrinho, sua filha já esta avisada da viajem, mesmo contra a vontade eu a coloquei na ala das damas da minha Rainha até a hora da partida. E fique sabendo que você, Slyteryn, esta me surpreendendo, - agora vendo que realmente chamou a atenção dele. Pois se virou. - Você esta aceitando melhor essa viagem do que sua filha. Ela argumentou enfaticamente contra a viagem.

O Duque fez uma meia mensura e saiu.

* * *

O dia estava amanhecendo, no pátio do castelo estava parecendo que era meio-dia de tão movimentado.

Tinha um total de 50 guardas no pátio. Entre os do Sir Tiago, do Conde Sírius mais os emprestados do Duque e do Rei. Fora os servos correndo de um lado para o outro colocando as coisas dos seus senhores nas carroças.

Lady Gwen já estava no pátio organizando o que iria a cada carroça, junto aos servos, pois, mais bem treinados que fosse não teria condições de saber o que era de quem.

Foi quando dando uma ordem para um servo que estava colocando um baú dentro da carroça, ela viu Sir Tiago discutindo com o Conde Sírius e achou aquilo muito estranho, pois, sabia que eles eram muito amigos. Passou então a observá-los, capitando fragmentos da conversa.

- Eu não vou viajar, com aquela mulher, Tiago. - disse o Conde.

- Mas, você não vai viajar com ela, vai viajar comigo, pois eu preciso da sua ajuda. E, além disso, ela é minha convidada e da Lili.

Depois disso, ela não ouviu mais nada, pois, estavam precisando dela.

* * *

Lili chegou ao pátio acompanhada da Rainha que veio se despedir de todos em nome dela e do Rei, este estava ocupado no momento.

Primeiro ela falou com as sobrinhas em alto e bom som.

- Minha filhas, pois assim eu as considero, boa viagem e que vocês possam chegar sem nenhuma transtorno.

Ambas disseram obrigada e beijaram sua mão.

- Mais uma coisa, sua mãe Gwen, mandou desejar boa viagem, porém ela não pôde comparecer, e disse também para você dar um jeito de escrever para ela. Que já esta com saudades desde já. - A Rainha foi discreta o suficiente para não mencionar os olhos da sobrinha cheios d'agua. Percebendo que a Lili iria tentar consolá-la, balançou com a cabeça em negativa.

Então deu um beijo em cada fase delas.

Com Lili ela disse no seu ouvido que tinha espiões no pátio que depois a prima explicava, com a Gwen além dos beijos ela passou uma carta da mãe.

Depois a Rainha foi despedir "dos seus meninos", Lady Gwen seguiu para a liteira, e a Lílian foi se despedir das Ladys Ana e Cass.

Para "os meninos" ela repetiu a mesma mensagem que tinha dito as meninas em voz alta. Como era de se esperar mudou a mensagem secreta.

- Tiago, cuide bem das minhas sobrinhas, principalmente da Lili.

Mas a mensagem do Sírius foi tão baixa e tão perto do seu ouvido que nem o Tiago ouviu e o Sírius também não repetiu.

Tiago percebeu que ele ficou perturbado com o que a Rainha falou com ele. Sabia que se insistisse agora para saber ele iria se fechar e não contaria nada. Mais tarde, pensou. E saiu correndo para ajudar a mulher subir na liteira e ir para seu cavalo para começar a viagem.

Então começaram a se movimentar.

* * *

Lá em cima na torre, em dois quartos diferentes, duas pessoas também diferentes estavam olhando a caravana partir.

De um lado a Duquesa de Slyteryn, dando adeus para filha mesmo ela não podendo ver e temerosa do que o Duque, seu marido, iria fazer com a filha caso se deparasse com ela.

Na outra janela, estava o próprio Duque. "Eles me pagam".

* * *

N/A:

Beijos

Bruxicca


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Gwen pensava como seria bom se pudesse contar com um amor, como o que via da prima com Sir Tiago.

Por que assim, ela sabia, não mais precisaria ouvir os mandos e desmandos do pai. Que assim não precisaria mais ser espiã a mandando do pai, mesmo odiando esse papel. Não teria nunca mais sentir desprezo dos homens, estes na maioria nojentos e que só faziam o que seu pai queria.

Gwen em seus devaneios nem percebeu que o outro lorde companheiro de viajem tinha deixado de ficar emburrado e agora parecia muito interessado em analisá-la.

Sírius finalmente percebeu que depois de quase cinco horas de viajem não poderia fazer nada mais para voltar ao Castelo de Hogwarts, teria mesmo que acompanhar o seu amigo, a mulher dele, e aquela prima dela. Que sinceramente ele não sabia por que estava indo junto.

Não confiava nela. Ela era filha do Duque de Slyteryn, futura noiva daquele tal de Snape, isso é - pensou com certa maldade, se o Duque conseguisse convencer o Rei a mudar de opinião sobre o assunto, por que todos sabiam o quanto o Rei estava irredutível com a questão do casamento da Lady e além dela ser espiã do pai, nos assuntos no qual se refere ao Duque de Griffindor.

Definitivamente não confiava nela.

Sírius só parou de pensar nela quando percebeu que o amigo tinha dado ordem para parem e acampar, pois passariam a noite ali.

* * *

Gwen estava na beira da fogueira, percebeu como estava cansada e faminta. Mesmo durante a viagem tendo comido pão dormido e uns pedaços de queijo que sempre carregava com ela em viagens, sempre fazia isso, pois, seu pai quando viajava parava para comer.

Ela estranhou a princípio a viajem, já Sir Tiago, agora seu primo emprestado, por meio do casamento sua prima, Lili, sempre arrumava uma desculpa para fazer uma parada. Ou porque queria mostra um passarinho que chamou sua atenção mais de perto para sua mulher, ou então por que percebia que a cavalgada estava forçando muito a esposa...

Era realmente bonito ver como os dois se davam bem e como se amavam.

Ali pensativa, Gwen não percebeu a aproximação alguém, quando se deu conta viu que a prima tinha sentado ao seu lado.

- Prima, está muito cansada da viajem? - perguntou Lili simplesmente para iniciar uma conversa.

Gwen olhava para ela como uma cara estranha, pois, não estava acostumada a conversar com ninguém que não fosse sua mãe e a Rainha.

- Até que não estou, por que seu marido não forçou.

Lili deu uma risadinha e completou: - Não forçou? Está de brincadeira, estou com o corpo todo moído, mal me agüentando em pé.

- É por que você não esta acostumada a cavalgar, pois, se você cavalgasse com o meu pai, veria que mesmo com o corpo moído ele não pararia, muito pelo o contrário ele a forçaria ainda mais. - Gwen percebendo o que tinha acabado de falar calou a boca e ficou vermelha. Pensando o que a prima acharia dela, que em pouco tempo separada pai, ela, sua filha, já o desrespeitava falando mal dele.

Lili ficou olhando para ela tendo a impressão sua prima tinha sido muito reprimida pelo pai e que não valia a pena ela falar mais nada, pois ela já conhecia a fama do tio. Porém para não preocupar a prima fez somente um gesto com a mão dizendo para ela não se preocupasse com o que tinha falado.

- Gwen. - disse Lili depois de um longo suspiro - Tivemos pouco tempo para nos conhecermos no Castelo de Hogwarts, - Gwen somente balançou a cabeça concordando e a Lili continuou, - como você vai ficar conosco durante um tempo, gostaria se possível tornamos amigas. Pois, até que eu fosse encontra não tive amigas próximas. Só fui saber o que é isso quando cheguei ao Castelo e me foi apresentada as Ladys Cass e Ana. Gostaria também que você se tornasse minha amiga.

Mesmo achando que não seria possível Gwen balançou a cabeça concordando, pois, também nunca tivera uma amiga. E sentia que a prima estava sendo sincera, não somente querendo uma mera substituta para as outras amizades que tinha conquistado.

Quase inaudível Gwen respondeu:

- Sim. - seus olhos ficaram marejados e os da Lili também. Numa atitude ainda mais surpreende, Lilian a abraçou e começou a chorar.

Gwen conseguiu segurar o choro, mas, na hora que levantou a cabeça, percebeu que estava sendo observada, por nada menos que o Conde Sirius.

* * *

N/A: Beijos,

Bruxicca


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Dois dias depois daquele entardecer, Sirius ainda tinha aquela lembrança na cabeça, das duas primas se abraçando com se não fossem filhas de dois arquiinimigos. Pensou em comentar com o amigo, sobre o ocorrido, mas, na mesma hora descartou a idéia, já sabia que seria alvo de brincadeiras por parte dele.

Aquela mulher começava a perturbá-lo, mesmo sabendo disso não conseguia tira-la da cabeça. Ela aparecia em seus pensamentos nos momentos mais impróprios, quando ele estava num treino de espada no pátio com o amigo, fazendo invariavelmente com que se desconcentrasse e perdendo a luta ou então quando ele se encontra com a amante que generosamente ele instalou no vilarejo perto do Castelo do amigo.

E nem mesmo o amigo sabia da existência dessa relação com a cervejeira do vilarejo e do Castelo. Sirius fazia questão de que ninguém tivesse muito acesso a essa parte da sua vida. Sua amante era também muito discreta. È uma mulher bonita, fogosa e que sabia agradar.

Sentido entediado no Castelo, Sirius foi pegar seu cavalo para da uma cavalgada e quem sabe depois dar uma parada na casa da amante e se aliviar e esquecer a morena que povoava seus pensamentos.

Sirius não era o único que estava entediado, Gwen também estava, pois o Castelo da prima era tão bem organizado que nada tinha a fazer. Ela tinha ido com o cortejo com a desculpa de ter que ensinar a prima como ser uma Castelã, porém o Conde pai do Tiago tinha tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Ele simplesmente manteve as coisas funcionando do mesmo modo que era quando a mãe do Tiago estava viva.

O que sobrava para fazer era observar, ora a felicidade da prima com o marido, ora então a governanta que mantinha tudo certo com os servos obedecendo ao mero sinal de cabeça, ora aquele insuportável do amigo do Sir Tiago.

Ou seja, não sobrava muita coisa para fazer.

Assim era muito mais fácil para a prima esse sistema, ela então poderia aprender aos poucos e depois ir introduzindo as coisas como ela gostaria.

Na verdade ­­- não tenho nada para fazer, somente passar o tempo e esperar que meu pai não mande alguém me buscar - murmurou - como que por encanto, Lílian apareceu do seu lado.

- Prima, eu sei que você deve estar chateada, sem ter o que fazer, sendo que foi enviada para me ajudar. Porém vimos que não precisamos fazer nada ou quase nada, o que eu tenho que agradecer, pois eu nem saberia por onde começar, mesmo com sua ajuda.

Gwen começou a balançar a cabeça desmentindo aquela suposição da prima, que não saberia fazer sozinha, sendo cortada pela a outra.

- Nos duas sabemos que seria impossível para eu fazer as coisas sozinhas.

- Não acho que seja verdade, prima. Você aprende rápido.

- Pode até ser verdade. Para você eu posso confessar, estava morrendo de medo de quando eu chegasse aqui, teria que tomar conta de tudo, sem auxílio e principalmente sem estar preparada. Meu casamento meio que foi apressado por causa do seu... - Lílian ficou vermelha com a gafe.

- Não precisa ficar sem graça, Lílian, na minha frente, por causa das atitudes do meu pai. Ninguém conhece o caráter dele melhor do eu, provavelmente somente mais outra pessoa, que o conheça tanto seja seu pai.

- Pode ser, mas, isso não me dá direito de falar mal dele na frente da filha dele, concorda?

- Há menos é claro que a própria filha dele, não faça objeção e também fale mal dele.

As duas sorriram sem graça, mas logo estavam gargalhando. Foi assim que o Tiago as encontrou.

Então Gwen pediu licença para os dois dizendo que ia cavalgar.

* * *

Em vez de ir à aldeia como tinha planejado a princípio, Sirius decidiu ir para a beira do rio que cruzava a propriedade do amigo. Ele e os amigos costumavam ir quando era adolescente e não estavam em Hogwarts. Nadavam ou ficavam ali conversando sobre as experiências e marotagem que tinham feito no tempo que ficavam separados, pois por causa da amizade entres os pais deles, eles tinham alguns privilégios, como passa uma semana ou até mais na casa dos pais.

Quando deu por si, Sirius já estava nu, e no meio do rio, ora dava umas braçadas, ora simplesmente boiava. E foi assim que Lady Gwen o encontrou.

* * *

N/a: E comentem...

Beijos

Bruxicca


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Gwen não sabia o que fazer diante das circunstâncias. Estava paralisada, ao mesmo tempo deslumbrada com o corpo dele, não imaginava que ele pudesse ter um corpo tão bonito, nem tão perfeito.

E ficou ali o contemplando.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

No Castelo de Hogwarts, acabava de chegar um mensageiro com as cores do Slyteryn, que por si só já era preocupante - sempre que chegava alguma mensagem de lá, era por que o primo do Duque tinha feito alguma coisa não muito boa, - tendo então reconhecido o mensageiro de confiança da Duquesa. O Duque de Griffindor ficou realmente preocupado. Adiantando então na direção do mensageiro que mal tinha descido cavalo, o Duque perguntou:

- Meu bom mensageiro, o que trás para mim?

O mensageiro o fitou nos olhos e apenas disse:

- Ele morreu. E entregou uma missiva para o Duque.

O Duque meio transtornado com a notícia, dispensou o mensageiro com um leve balançar de mãos.

E ficou parado olhando para o nada.

* * *

Gwen depois de algum tempo, criou coragem para sair da posição em que se encontrava e resolveu então mostrar aquele arrogante que se achava melhor do que ela, somente, e tão somente, por ela ser filha de quem ela era.

Sorrateiramente ela foi andando na direção de onde tinha visto as roupas dele espalhada.

De onde ela estava não deu para perceber que a roupa do Conde estava muito perto da beirada do rio, e nem que ele não estava mais dentro d'água. Do mesmo jeito que veio ao mundo Sirius estava logo apoiado numa árvore atrás dela, só esperando o que ela ia fazer.

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

* * *

Como um autônomo, o Duque de Griffindor, ainda com missiva lacrada, foi falar com o Rei.

Quando estava entrando no Castelo, deu de encontro com o Marquês de Weasley, sem nada comentar, pediu que o acompanhasse para irem à prensença do Rei e da Rainha.

Naquele momento estavam em audiência pública com os plebeus como acontecia todo mês. O Rei achava que era justo ele mesmo atendessem aos pedidos dos plebeus do mesmo jeito que ele atendia dos nobres. Claro que isso depois de muitos protestos dos nobres e principalmente do seu sobrinho o Duque de Slyteryn.

O Rei simplesmente então fez cumprir sua vontade.

Passou a ouvir durante uma semana, todo mês, quaisquer plebeus que aparecessem no Castelo e que tivessem reclamações justas, eram atendidas. E foi no meio dessa audiência que o Duque de Griffindor e o Marquês de Weasley entraram para comunicar a morte ao Rei.

* * *

- O que você pensa que está fazendo com as minhas roupas nas mãos, Milady?

Gwen tomou um susto tão grande que quando se virou e viu o Sirius nu como veio ao mundo e com aquele sorrisinho idiota no rosto, deixou as roupas dele caírem no rio e acabou escorregando na beirada.

Quando deu por si estava afundando no rio, e tentava submergir sem grande sucesso, com as roupas molhadas ficava cada vez mais difícil até dois pares de mãos a agarram pela a cintura e a levantaram.

Daí percebeu que estava no raso e com os braços fortes do Conde Sirius envolta da sua cintura, e com o rosto chegando cada vez mais perto dela.

Ficando completamente sem ação, ela se deixou beijar.

"Meu Deus! Meu primeiro beijo!"

Depois disso não conseguiu ter mais nenhum pensamento coerente, Sirius conseguia roubar-lhe todo seu fôlego, seus pensamentos, parecia estar no paraíso, somente os dois ali, no meio do nada.

Sirius então parou de beijá-la procurando fôlego, e passou a beijar seu pescoço, subindo até a orelha dando pequenos beijos.

Foi quando, de repente ele parou de vez, ela então lentamente abriu os olhos, perguntando por que ele tinha parando, apenas com o olhar já que não conseguia sair palavras de sua boca.

Ele então disse:

- Estão te procurando, acho melhor você, que vá na frente e se alguém perguntar diga que foi dar água para sua égua e caiu no rio. - Porém Gwen continuava a olhar para ele como se não tivesse entendido nada do que ele tinha falado.

Sirius precisou dar umas sacudidelas nela para que voltasse do transe em que se encontrava.

Foi quando Gwen percebeu qual constrangedora era situação. E ficou vermelha tentando balbuciar algumas desculpas, que não saíram da sua boca.

Sirius deu um daqueles sorrisos marotos dele e disse:

- Depois nós conversamos, agora vá antes que nos encontre nessa situação. - E aproveitou e deu mais um beijo nela.

* * *

No castelo de Hogwarts, o Rei, a Rainha e mais uma comitiva de mais ou menos 100 pessoas começava a sair do castelo indo na direção ao Castelo de Slyteryn para o velório do sobrinho do Rei, o Duque de Slyteryn.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada, a todos os comentários... Aqui eu vou começar a mudar a estória então preparem-se...

E comentem...

Beijos,

Bruxicca.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Logo que o Conde se afastou, Gwen se deu conta do que tinha acontecido com eles. Ficou pensando em como ele teve coragem de fazer o que fez, ao mesmo tempo estava maravilhada, pois tinha sido seu primeiro beijo. "Meu primeiro beijo!"

Ao perceber que seria beijada, Gwen tinha certeza a qual perdida estava, pois, umcasamento entre eles seria nominimo impossível. Por causa de uma rixa antiga enter os pais deles, quase tão antiga quanto com o pai da Lili.

E como ela conhecia muito bem o pai, essa rixa mesmo o Conde, pai do Sirius já tendo morrido, ele continuava com a rixa, seu pai nunca, nunca mesmo esquecia nada. E seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido há tantos anos atrás, seu pai ainda guardava rancor. Ela só não sabia o porquê.

Também não era hora de começar a pensar sobre rixas de família, tinha que voltar o mais rápido possível para o castelo da prima, e tratar de esquecer o Conde.

De preferência ficar o mais longe possível dele. Se conseguisse.

* * *

Sirius partiu na direção das vozes que o chamava, e respondendo, para que assim fosse localizado.

Logo ele estava com o amigo e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

- Onde você estava Sirius? - respondeu Tiago com outra pergunta.

Sirius olhou irritado para ele, dando a entender que não era da conta do Tiago onde ele estava ou o que estava fazendo. Este simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- O que aconteceu para que você viesse me procurar, quando sei que está aproveitando sua lua-de-mel ainda, meu caro?

- Vamos andando que eu te conto.

Sirius balançou a cabeça concordando, e montou no cavalo. E olhou para o amigo esperando que ele falasse.

- Bom... - Tiago suspirou e deu uma tossidela, já deixando o Sirius impaciente.

- Homem, fala logo o que aconteceu.

- Está bem. O Duque morreu.

- O quê? O Duque de Griffindor?

- Não. O de Slyteryn.

- Como? Quando? Quem? - disse rapidamente. Então parou e olhou para o amigo.

- Calma... devagar... meu amigo. Pela a carta que acabou de chegar pelo o mensageiro real, o Rei manda que avise Lady Gwen sobre a morte do pai e pede a todos sem exceção que se dirijam ao Ducado de Slyteryn para o funeral, mas não entra em detalhes sobre como, nem sobre quem, porém dá para imaginar quando, não é mesmo?

- Então Gwen já sabe? - Sirius não tinha percebido que tinha falado com certa intimidade o nome da prima emprestada do amigo. E colocou o cavaloemdiparada. Mas o amigo sim.

* * *

Quando chegou ao Castelo, Gwen percebeu uma movimentação anormal no pátio, carroças sendo arrumadas, servos correndo de um lado para o outro, carregando baús. Parando no meio do pátio para observar melhor a movimentação reparou que um dos servos estava carregando um dos seus baús, foi andando então na direção do servo.

De repente parou ouvindo um barulho parecendo-lhe ensurdecedor, virou a cabeça para ver o que seria, quando finalmente percebeu um tropel de cavalos chegando, ficou sem reação, sendo quase atropelada pelos os cavalos.

Somente no último momento, ela saiu do transe e deu alguns pulos para trás, percebendo quem estava chegando.

Mais assustada ela ficou, quando se deparou com a Rainha de Hogwarts e mais ou menos vinte e cinco dos soldados reais.

Alguns deles machucados.

* * *

Nem bem a comitiva da Rainha tinha chegado, ouvisse outro tropel, so que dessa vez era o Conde Sirius e Sir Tiago chegando. Ambos ficaram também muito espantados com o que estava ocorrendo no pátio do Castelo.

Em meio de todo reboliço, ouviram então a voz do Conde, pai do Tiago, mandando que fechasse o portão. Porém ate que a ordem foi ouvida, deu tempo de mais dois cavalheiros entrem. Sendo um deles o Conde Snape, o outro um mensageiro.

Este mais do que depressa apeou do cavalo e entregou uma missiva a Rainha.

A Rainha quebrou o lacre da carta e começou a ler, em um dado momento deu um grito tão desesperado que pode ser ouvindo longe do castelo.

Em menos um minuto todos rodearam a Rainha.

Ela somente balançou a cabeça indicando que não iria falar nada sobre o assunto ali. E fez um sinal para o Capitão da guarda que tinha chegado com elas prender o mensageiro.

Ninguém estava entendo nada.

O conde pai do Tiago, como senhor daquele domínio, sabia ser algum muito sério, então sussurrou para a sua nora.

­- Manda cancelarem a viagem, e pega seu marido e leva para o meu solário que onde todos vamos estar, por que eu tenho alguma idéia do que aconteceu.

Vendo que o sogro estava sério, Lílian assentiu.

Passando pelo o mordomo, ela deu a ordem e foi na direção do marido. Nem bem chegou perto dele, ela foi bombardeada por perguntas.

- Não sei as respostas, meu querido. Mas seu pai mandou encontrar ele no solário. Só sei que é serio.

E olhou envolta. Viu que suas ordens estavam sendo compridas. E também percebeu que a Rainha estavam apeando para seguir o Conde. Foi quando percebeu misturadas com os soldados Lady Cass e Lady Ana.

Olhou para elas, porém elas não tinham visto ela. Mas como estavam disfarçadas preferiu não chama-las.

Lili pegou na mão do marido e foi carregando ele para dentro do Castelo, sendo logo seguido pelo o Conde Sirius e Lady Gwen, desta última entendendo nadinha do que acontecia.

* * *

_Já no solário..._

A rainha era uma pessoa sempre muito calma e moderada, estava agitada e andando de um lado para o outro. As outras pessoas que tinham seguido direto para o solário, somente, observava a Rainha.

As ladys Ana e Cass paradas um canto do solário perto de duas grandes janelas conversando baixinho. E o Conde observando-as, sabendo que não poderia apressar a Rainha, mas nenhuma das outras dava nenhum sinal que iria falar alguma coisa, era como se tivesse esperando a aprovação de alguém, que provavelmente seria a Rainha.

A porta então abriu entrando o Conde Sirius, seguido da Lady Gwen. Depois entrou o Tiago com a Lílian, para ser seguindo pelo o Capitão da guarda e o Conde Snape.

Foi como se todos estivesse esperando fechar a porta, por que todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Sem que ninguém entendesse nada do que estava sendo falado.

- Chega. - Lílian gritou fazendo com que todos se calassem e olhassem para ela. - ficou vermelha como um pimentão, mas sustentou o olhar de todos eles. Virou primeiro para rainha pedindo perdão pela falta de educação, essa somente balançou a cabeça aceitando as desculpas.

A rainha que agora tinha se acalmado, disse:

- O Duque de Slyteryn está morto. O Rei e Sir Lupin foram feitos prisioneiros. E o Conde Malfoy esta altura dos acontecimentos já deve ter tomado o Castelo de Slyteryn.

N.A.:

Beijos a todas que tiveram paciência... Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo...

O ano que vem tem mais...


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Depois da declaração da Rainha, o caos voltou a reinar sobre o solário, com todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

Desta vez quem deu o basta o Conde Potter.

- Conte-nos exatamente o que aconteceu, Majestade.

A Rainha prontamente começou a descrever o rapto.

- Primeiro foi a noticia da morte do Duque por um mensageiro da Duqueas, por tanto de confiança. Imediatamente o Rei ordenou que fosse providenciada uma caravana para ir prestar as últimas homenagens. Já estávamos quase ao Castelo de Slyteryn quando fomos atacados. Por orientação, de Griffindor, Ana e Cass, foram disfarçadas. Parecia que ele sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer.

Até então ninguém tinha falado nada, estavam somente ouvindo a narração do acontecimento, somente, foi ouvido algumas exclamações aqui e ali.

Continuando...

- De repente, surgiu um bando de mascarados, que a princípio nós pensamos que poderia ser simples ladrões, mesmo que a caravana carregasse o estandarte de Hogwarts. O duque de Griffindor então ordenou que as meninas me protegessem. Como todos sabem, elas são treinadas na arte guerra. - o Conde balançou a cabeça concordando - Então o Lupin, ficou protegendo o Rei.

"Em meio aquela confusão toda, eu não consegui, ver como realmente tudo aconteceu, num momento estávamos escondida na floresta, e o Rei, e o Lupin sendo amarrados e levados ao chefe do bando. Que eu tenho certeza era o Malfoy, já que seus cabelos quase brancos são inconfundíveis."

A rainha então deu um suspiro cansado e se sentou num banco próximo, só então deixou as lágrimas escorrerem.

O Conde olhou para o filho e fez um sinal com a cabeça que somente ele percebeu. E sabia o queria dizer.

Tiago foi então até a porta chamando seu chefe da guarda e sussurrou ordens no seu ouvido. Para depois chegar perto da mulher e pedir que ela acompanhasse a Rainha até os aposentos dela, para que ela pudesse se refazer.

- Tudo bem, Tiago. Acho mesmo que a Rainha precisa de descanso. Eu quero pedir um favor.

- Qual minha ruivinha? - dando um pequeno sorriso para ela.

- Que vocês me esperem, pois quero saber de todos os detalhes.

Balançando a cabeça em afirmativo, Tiago deu um beijo na testa da sua ruivinha e a deixou sair de perto para que ela falasse com a Rainha.

Num tom de voz mais baixo, Lílian chamou a Rainha.

- Majestade. - porém ela não ouviu, Lílian a chamou de novo, só que desta vez mais alto.

- Majestade. - como que saída de um transe, a Rainha olhou para ela, esperando então que a sobrinha falasse alguma coisa.

- Não gostaria de poder descansar um pouco agora e mais tarde tenho certeza que o Conde, meu sogro, porá a Senhora a par de tudo que for decidido.

A rainha olhou da sobrinha para o Conde e de novo para sobrinha e balançou cabeça em concordância. Pórem antes de sair ainda disse:

-Acho que a morte do Duque foi um engodo.

Saído do solário acompanhando a sobrinha.

* * *

_Enquanto isso, ali mesmo no solário..._

Gwen no começo da narrativa da Rainha tinha se afastado de todos, continuava encosta na parede e com os olhos vidrados como se tudo aquilo que a Rainha tinha relato fosse somente um sonho ruim. Mas ela sabia que não era, pois conhecia muito bem a mente diabólica do seu pai e do seu cunhado.

Tinha momentos que preferia não pensar naqueles dois, principalmete no cunhado. Nunca, mais nunca havia comentado com ninguém o que o cunhado tinha tentado fazer com ela quando estava entrado na adolescência. Sabia que ninguém acreditaria nela, se nem a própria irmã que viu o acontecimento acreditou, por que mais alguém iria acreditar.

Desde então sua relação com a irmã que tanto outrora gostara estava desgastada. E agora o Rei nas mãos daquele idiota. Não podia acreditar. Estivera tão longe em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a presença do Conde Sirius do seu lado.

E como todos no solário, ao falar com ela e sussurrou.

- Gwen, você conhece bem o Castelo do seu cunhado?

Ainda estava constrangida com o ato impulsivo de mais cedo que não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos dele. Apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo.

Então ainda sem olhar para ele disse:

- Tem um bom tempo que não vou visitar minha irmã, mas tenho quase certeza que o Castelo não mudou muito. - com um tom sarcástico, completou - Meu queridíssimo cunhado é um sovina.

Sirius achava que conhecia aquela mulher. Por que logo notou algum mais na sua voz, que no momento não conseguiu identificar.

Dando o assunto por encerrado, Sirius chegou ainda mais perto da Gwen, e disse:

- Não me esqueci da nossa conversa de mais cedo. - Foi à primeira vez desde que entrou no solário que a Gwen realmente olhou para ele.

Ele pode senti-la tremendo pela a lembrança do beijo, e abriu um sorriso ainda maior, mais tarde a própria Gwen classificou como sendo um sorriso de vitória.

- Não acabamos aquela conversa. - disse e saiu de perto dela, deixando-a boquiaberta com a cara-de-pau.

Gwen suspirou e outra vez entrou em transe, mas não mais por causa do odiado cunhado ou do pai. E sim por causa da lembrança do beijo mais que espetacular que recebera de alguém.

* * *

_Ainda no solário..._

O conde Snape colocava a par o Conde dos restantes dos acontecimentos e de como o Duque de Griffindor tinha sumido. Quando ele acabou que relatar, houve uma comoção na entrada do solário e todos se viraram naquela direção, como não tinham percebido que a porta tinha se aberto. Estando todos concentrados nas conversas menores.

Era Lady Lílian entrando, tinha acabado de ouvir o relato do Conde que seu pai estava desaparecido e desmaiou.

* * *

_Muito longe dali..._

Num quarto que menor do que a baia onde ficavam os cavalos reais, se encontrava o Rei. Em um catre, com lençóis sujos, e palha que não tinha sido trocada à pelo menos três semanas atrás.

Rei era uma pessoa de idade avançada, não tinha mais condições de viver num lugar tão insalubre. Estava tossindo muito, e sua saúde estava cada vez mais debilitada.

Num outro cubículo ao lado se encontrava Sir Lupin, em condições até piores que o Rei. Mas não podia fazer nada, somente ficava ouvindo as tosses intermitentes do Rei e rezando para que a Rainha tivesse conseguido chegar a salvou no Castelo do amigo Tiago. E que a ajuda viesse antes do Rei morrer.

* * *

_De volta ao solário..._

Ouve um alvoroso com o desmaio da Lílian, mas logo ela voltou os sentidos, pedindo água. O que foi prontamente atendida pelo o marido.

- Meu pai... e perdeu a voz, olhando então apavorada para o marido.

Apenas o Sirius e Gwen então perceberam o som da trombeta que vinha dos muros do Castelo. Logo os dois se lançaram a correr passando por todos sem que realmente vissem alguém. E chegaram juntos ao passadiço.

Vendo então quem estava sendo anunciado.

Somente naquele momento a defesa interna dela cairam ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar. Sirius abaixou e passou os braços pelo o corpo tremulo dela e ali eles ficaram até que o visitante misterioso entrou no pátio interno do Castelo.

* * *

_De novo muito longe dali..._

Lupin pensava quando o Conde Malfoy viria falar com eles, ou então se teria dignidade para tanto. Ou se iria mandar um mensageiro. Ainda pensando sobre isso, ouviu a porta de carvalho antigo se abrir. Fez uma cara de desprezo para a pessoa que entrava para depois virar a cara.

Vendo todo aquele desprezo no rosto da pessoa que mais amou na vida, uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto.

- Lupin... por favor... - mais lágrimas rolaram no rosto dela, quando percebeu que suas súplicas de nada resolveriam. Abaixou a cabeça e saiu da cela.

O que ela não percebeu foi rolava lágrimas no rosto dele também.

* * *

N/A:

Beijos à todos... Continuem lendo e comentando...


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Lílian aos poucos foi se acalmando. O ambiente estava tão tenso que todos ali, tinham percebido o desaparecimento do Conde e da Gwen. Todos estavam pensando o que teria acontecido com o Duque de Griffindor, sendo que as mesmas perguntas estavam na cabeça de todos.

'Por que ele não acompanhou as mulheres?' 'Onde ele se encontrava nesse momento?' 'Teria sido capturado também?'

Todos ali naquele solário conheciam a inimizade do Duque de Griffindor com o Duque de Slyteryn e de tabela com o Conde Malfoy. E sabiam do que o Conde era capaz de fazer.

Podia se ouvir uma formiga andando no solário de tão silencioso que estava. De repente a porta do solário abriu e por ela passou três figuras, sendo a primeira delas recebendo um abraço apertado assim que entrou no solário.

- Meu pai... - Lílian soluçou - você está vivo, graças a Deus.

- Calma minha filha, eu estou muito bem... - tentando brincar com a filha, que ele percebeu estava muito nervosa. - sem nenhum arranhão.

Então como se a última palavra fosse um estopim, todos começaram a falar novamente e juntos.

_Enquanto isso no Castelo Malfoy..._

Naquele lugar escuro, fétido o Rei sentiu do que viu quando a porta foi aberta. Esperava que fosse o seu algoz. Quando percebeu que não o era, mas sim sua sobrinha. E com a ela, trouxe um pouco de pão, queijo e uma jarra de vinho.

- Majestade, por favor, coma alguma coisa e beba um pouco de vinho.

- Minha querida, você está se arriscando muito a vir aqui e trazer comida para mim.

- Oh! Meu tio é o mínimo que posso fazer por Sire. Já que meu marido cometeu essa burrada e essa traição. - começou a escorrer lágrimas no seu rosto.

O Rei chegou à mão no rosto da sobrinha e secou suas lágrimas.

- Narcisa, não adianta você ficar desse jeito. Infelizmente não tem como você ir contra seu marido nesse momento. Mas fique tranqüila vamos dar um jeito. Afinal tudo tem jeito.

- Claro, Sire. - disse Narcisa, acabando de enxugar as lágrimas.

- Sei que não deveria pedir, mas, minha querida, gostaria de pedir um favor. - disse pensativo.

- O que sua majestade desejar. - se prontificou.

- Você vai mandar alguém de sua extrema confiança ao Castelo Potter, onde acredito que todos estejam, avisando que o seu pai não morreu foi só um engodo para me tirar do castelo e conseqüentemente para me raptar. Não sei qual é o plano dele, mas, posso supor que seja para fazer eu renúnciar a favor dele. E também levando o recado de que todos estão bem, e quando atacarem tomarem cuidado, visto que nem todos no Castelo são culpados pela a pérfida do seu marido e do seu pai.

Depois o Rei deu um beijo na testa da sobrinha, voltou a se deitar no catre, para tirar um cochilo. Narcisa sabia que tinha sido dispensada, logo foi tomar providências para a mensagem do Rei chegar aos Potter.

- Dobby - chamou quando chegou ao salão principal.

_De volta ao solário..._

Tudo já tinha se acalmado no solário, com a chegada do Duque de Griffindor. Aproveitando que todos estavam conversando, Tiago se aproximou do amigo e perguntou:

- Onde que vocês estavam? - claramente se referindo Lady Gwen que tinham chegado com eles.

- Eu, caro Tiago, estou vindo das muralhas. Tinha ouvido a corneta tocando e achei que poderia ser alguma mensagem, daquele bastado do Malfoy, agora se você está falando do Duque, ele falou que iria explicar tudo. - não tocou no ponto principal, Lady Gwen.

O amigo achou muito estranho, viu que não era hora de puxar o assunto. Primeiro, por que o amigo quando fazia aquela cara não adiantava perguntar nada e depois o Duque tinha tomado à palavra.

- Já está anoitecendo e não vamos poder fazer nada essa hora, então eu sugiro a todos descansar ou voltar a seus afazeres, contando que depois do jantar nos reuniremos outra vez para decidimos qual estratégia tomar para liberarmos o Rei e Sir Lupin.

Sirius e Tiago ameaçaram protestar contra a ordem do Duque, por que nunca seria uma sugestão vinda do Duque. Mas foram rapidamente cortados pelo o próprio Duque.

Que lhes lançou aquele olhar que não admitia ser contrariado. Ambos calaram a boca e foram os primeiros a sair do solário. Tiago acompanhado da esposa, logo depois Sirius e por coincidência Lady Gwen, mas essa última na direção oposta dos outros, seguindo para o quarto que a ela foi destinado.

Depois foi saindo um a um do solário, sobrando o Conde Snape, o Conde Potter e o próprio Duque de Griffindor.

Continuaram conversando.

* * *

Gwen estava tão alheia ao que se passava a sua volta, e mais ainda em seu quarto que não percebeu quando alguém bateu a porta, e sem que esperasse permissão entrou.

Gwen sentada na sua cama, apenas olhou de soslaio para o visitante e perguntou:

- Com que direito você entra no meu quarto? - perguntou ainda sem olhar para a cara do visitante.

- Minha querida... - disse e deu um passo para trás acabando de fechar a porta e passando a tramela na mesma. - Você mesma me deu essa liberdade... - deixando o assunto pairar sobre eles. Fazendo assim um suspense.

Se fazendo de desentendida, Gwen perguntou: - Quando?

Então o homem deu suspiro que tanto indicava que estava perdendo a paciência quanto estava gostando daquele jogo de gato e rato, no qual ele era o gato, lógico.

Lentamente, ele foi andando na direção dela, não deixando a ela alternativa nenhuma que não fosse se levantar e começar a recuar enquanto ele ia de encontro a ela.

Gwen não conseguia esboçar nenhuma palavra para tirar aquele homem dali ou que não viesse na sua direção. Apenas o olhava agora de frente cada vez mais assustada e ele cada vez mais perto.

Até ela não ter mais saída a não ser encostar-se à parede e esperar por ele.

Ele então vendo ela estava encurralada e ofegante, foi andando na sua direção ainda mais lentamente, com passos de felinos, levantou suas mãos e colocou as na cintura dela, com os polegares massageava o local e sua boca a milímetros da dela.

Deu tempo a dela apenas de sussurrar seu nome antes de beijá-la.

- Sirius...

* * *

_Mais uma vez no Castelo Malfoy..._

Malfoy estava na sua sala do trono, como ele próprio chamava o solário, passando ordens ao seu Capitão Goyle.

- Eu quero que você coloque reforços nos quarto cantos do Castelo ninguém sai e ninguém entra, está entendido.

- Sim, Meu Senhor. - evitando olhar nos olhos do Conde.

- Capitão - chamou o Conde, não esperou que o Capitão virasse para falar. - Essa ordem deve ser cumprida também pela a minha amantíssima esposa. E ela em hipótese alguma deve chegar perto da torre dos prisioneiros.

Depois Malfoy sem esperar pela resposta balançou mão dispensando o Capitão.

Naquele solário que era absolutamente bem decorado, com pratos pendurados nas paredes em ouro com esmeraldas e além de outras pedras preciosas, um par lanças de justa em ouro, que o Conde ganhou na sua primeira disputa.

Com um sorriso cínico, lembrando como tinha subornado, para que ele ficasse a frente de todos aqueles paspalhões, que se achavam muito honrados e honestos para fazerem alguma coisa ilícita.

Ainda com o esboço do sorriso nos lábios, chamou seu assistente:

- Crabbe. - prontamente foi atendido.

- Sim, Meu Senhor.

- Quero que você vá à torre que estão os prisioneiros e me traga o ex-Rei de Hogwarts.

Fazendo uma mensura, Crabbe, foi fazer o ordenado.

_O jantar no Castelo Potter..._

Todos estavam reunidos em pé no salão principal junto às mesas de refeições na forma de T, esperando a chegada da Rainha para iniciar o banquete real. Por que sempre que alguém da realeza estava presente em algum banquete, este se tornava real.

Sendo distribuído os lugares à mesa por ordem de importância. Na cabeceira a Rainha e o Duque de Griffindor do lado deste, o dono do Castelo, seguindo por seu filho e nora, Conde Sirius e Lady Cassandra.

Do outro lado, seguindo a Rainha, o Conde Snape, Lady Gwen e Lady Ana.

Seguindo tanto de um lado como de outro os postos menos importantes até chegar à mesa onde os servos faziam suas refeições.

Logo a Rainha chegou, todos puderam se sentar e os pratos começaram a ser servidos. E também o burburinho de conversas aqui e ali.

Sirius sabia que provocaria ciúmes em sua amada. Tendo chegado a essa conclusão sobre Gwen, quando em vez de terminar o que tinha começado com a ela no quarto, saiu de lá antes que chegassem as vias de fato, só dando um estalinho e prometendo mais momentos como aquele.

Puxou um assunto totalmente sem coerência com Lady Cass, mesmo que todos soubessem que era sua prima, iria fazer ciúme na Gwen. O que ele não compreendia era a carranca do Conde Snape para ele, nem os olhares assassinos, era certo que tiveram suas diferenças na juventude, o que, diga-se de passagem, não foram poucas. Mas supunha que já tinham sido resolvidas. Não se lembrava de ter brigado com ele de novo, a não ser que... só poderia ser isso mesmo... ele gostava dela... - abriu um sorriso e fez uma cara como se tivesse descoberto algum muito importante. Esse sorriso não durou nem meio segundo quando viu o que sua amada estava fazendo.

"_Como dizem,_ - pensou Gwen - _um dia é da caça outro do caçador"_, sutilmente Gwen passou a mão nos braços do Conde Snape de modo que somente quem prestasse atenção a eles perceberia o que estaria acontecendo. O que não acontecia. Era como se somente os quatro estivessem à mesa. Gwen sentiu mais do viu quando o Sirius alterado tentou avançar em ambos. Gwen deu um sorrisinho cínico para ele, e virou para a Rainha e pediu permissão para se levantar.

- Majestade, poderia me dar permissão para levantar da mesa, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Mesmo entretida na conversa dela com o Duque e o Conde, a Rainha disse:

- Claro, minha filha, vá logo para seu quarto que em seguida mandarei alguém levar uma poção a você.

Fazendo uma mensura, Gwen saiu do salão principal.

Sirius, apenas a acompanhou com o olhar, sabia que daria muita bandeira se pedisse para se levar também. Com um sorriso, maroto nos lábios ficou imaginando a vingança...

Ao seu lado Lady Cass que estava acompanhando tudo desde o início, pois era parte interessada, pensou: "Coitada da Gwen, não queria estar na pele dela quando o Sirius pegar ela de jeito, afinal quem brinca com fogo acaba se queimando". E continuou seu jantar normalmente, de vez em quando dava umas olhadinhas para o Snape.

_No Castelo Malfoy..._

-Ora, ora se não é meu caro tio que está aqui me fazendo uma visita... - disse Malfoy, cínico e dando uma gargalhada.

* * *

N/A: Gente... mais um capítulo no ar...

Leiam... Divirtam-se e Comentem...

Beijos

Bruxicca


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Durante o banquete real, o clima parecia ter se acalmado. Para quem não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, poderia ser considerado mais uma visita da Rainha ao Castelo, um pouco mais movimentado que o normal, mas nada absurdo.

Quando da visita de algum membro da família real tinha certa perturbação considerada pelos os servos e moradores do Castelo Potter normal. Todos ali sabiam que o Conde era parente direto da família Real.

Num canto da mesa, destinada aos servos, era comentado, o que estaria acontecendo. Alguns falavam em invasão ao castelo, que logo foi descartada por outros, pois se tivesse essa possibilidade a Rainha não estaria ali. E a partir daí foi surgindo comentários cada vez mais loucos ou absurdos, porém nem chegaram perto da realidade.

De repente, fez-se um silêncio, no salão principal. A Rainha levantava de sua cadeira, depois de ter terminado sua refeição, todos se levantaram para prestar homenagem. E toda a mesa mais alta a seguiu, deixando assim os servos ficassem à vontade para se divertirem ou simplesmente acabarem de comer.

Seguindo a Rainha, voltaram para o solário do Conde Potter.

* * *

_No castelo Malfoy..._

—Ora, ora se não é meu caro tio que está aqui me fazendo uma visita... — disse Malfoy, cínico e dando uma gargalhada.

Alvo, o sábio, como era conhecido em todo reino e fora dele, sua fama corria todo o mundo conhecido, sabia que não poderia ser precipitado no momento. E seguindo um de conselhos seus mais conhecidos, a cautela, levantou a cabeça lentamente e encarando o sobrinho, respondeu.

— Meu sobrinho, é sempre um prazer lhe fazer uma visita.

O sobrinho mesmo conhecendo sua fama, achou que numa situação como aquela o Rei iria agir de modo diferente. Não esperava que rei ficasse tão calmo.

* * *

_No solário Potter..._

_'We Will Rock You'_

_'Nós Vamos Sacudir Você'_

Novamente todos estavam reunidos no solário, damas e cavaleiros, porém desta vez antes que todos começassem a falar ao mesmo tempo, o Duque tomou a palavra.

— Ouçam todos, acho que agora podemos começar a tomar as providências para resgatar o Rei e Sir Lupin... — fez uma pausa, olhando para todos, e respirou fundo, pois sabia que o que iria falar iria causar bastante rebuliço. — Gostaria de pedir a saída das ladys... — antes de terminar de falar uma saraivada de protestos foram ouvidos.

Lady Ana, Lady Cass, Lady Lílian e Lady Gwen começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e indignadas.

— Por quê? — Lady Lílian

— O Senhor não pode fazer isso... — Lady Gwen

— Como? — Lady Ana

— O Senhor não pode fazer isso... — Lady Cass

Num canto do solário, estavam Tiago e Sirius, conversando baixinho.

— Parece que o Duque se esqueceu que não se mexe em casa de marimbondo, ou melhor, de abelhas — declarou o Tiago

— Sabe, meu amigo, mas não aprende.

Snape que estava afastado do resto, porém próximo a eles disse, com uma pontinha de deboche.

— E vocês perceberam que foi a primeira vez que a Gwen e a Cass concordaram com alguma coisa.

Os três abafaram umas boas risadas.

O Duque mais uma vez respirou fundo. E tentou começar a falar de novo o que foi interrompido. Como da outra vez aguardou os protestos delas. Quando elas se cansaram, ai ele tomou a palavra.

— Meninas... — Como ele carinhosamente as chamava — Desta vez não quero ouvir nada da boca de vocês. Ouvirão-me silenciosamente. — Encarando cada uma delas e todas as outras pessoas que estavam no recinto — Infelizmente estamos em tempo de guerra, pois com essa atitude do Conde Malfoy, não nos resta outra opção do que declarar estado de guerra.

— E não acho justo que vocês, meninas, tenham que presenciar a batalha que ocorrerá, no castelo Malfoy. Não quero que sejam feridas e menos ainda mortas se alguma coisa der errado, então vocês não participarão do planejamento da batalha e nem dela em si. Essa é minha palavra final. — e chamou: — Tiago.

— Sim, meu Senhor.

— Por favor, leve sua mulher, e as outras mulheres para fora do solário e se elas te desobedecerem me avise.

— Majestade... — Tiago começou a cumprir as ordens do Duque, pela a rainha, já que o olhar da sua mulher poderia matar um homem que chegasse mais perto.

Porém o Duque o interrompeu.

— Sua Majestade fica.

Nesse momento o Tiago pensou em se negar a seguir as ordens do Duque, sabia que não teria condições de enfrentar aquelas quatro juntas, felizmente o Sirius veio no seu auxílio.

— Eu te ajudo... — e foi andando para o lado da Lady Gwen.

As quatro fizeram uma reverência para a Rainha e saíram do solário, cabisbaixas.

Sirius e Gwen deixaram que os outros fossem na frente, de propósito. Então Sirius sussurrou no ouvido da Gwen.

— A terceira tapeçaria, depois da porta do solário, existe uma passagem, que acredito é usada pouco ultimamente, então abra a porta devagar para não fazer muito barulho, quando chegar perto da quinta tocha da parede à esquerda olhe pelo o buraco e dará para ver e ouvir tudo o que for dito lá dentro, mas não leve as outras três, por que qualquer barulho feito lá dentro é ouvido no solário. Leve somente uma outra com você.

Sirius então deu um beijo no lóbulo da orelha dela e se afastou. Deixando então com as outras, seguindo o amigo na volta para a reunião.

Assim que eles entraram e fecharam à porta do solário Lílian e Ana, saíram correndo na direção da porta para ver se conseguiam ouvir alguma coisa. Mesmo duvidando, pois, a porta era feito de carvalho bruto.

Gwen então se viu obrigada a chamar a Cass para ir com ela. Vendo que as outras duas estavam mais afastadas. Fez um sinal para Cass acompanhá-la. Esta imaginando que ela teria um plano para ouvir os planos traçado dentro do solário a seguiu.

Gwen colocou o dedo na boca, fazendo o sinal de silêncio para a Cass e conseguiram entrar na passagem, sem, no entanto, fazer tanto barulho e indo mais avante dentro da passagem começaram a ouvir, o que ali era dito.

— _Aqui esta um mapa rudimentar das terras e do castelo Malfoy, foi por isso que demorei a chegar tive que voltar ao Castelo de Hogwarts para pegar esses mapas. — disse o Duque._

— _Eu não sabia da existência desse mapa. — disse a Rainha._

_O Conde Potter que respondeu:_

— _Poucas pessoas sabem, mas a verdade é que o falecido Rei, que Deus o tenha em bom lugar — e fez o sinal da cruz em respeito aos mortos, — era um tanto excêntrico, e um dia decidiu que queria saber o tamanho real do seu reino então pediu a um cartógrafo que percorresse todo o reino e medisse. Contudo, o cartógrafo já era velho e não terminou o trabalho, a verdade é que somente alguns condados têm mapas... E ficou esquecida essa estória de saber o tamanho do reino..._

— _Sim, ficou. E agora vamos usar esse mapa para nos ajudar. Acho, e todos vão concordar comigo com um ataque ao mesmo tempo e uma frente única, entretanto, sem esquecer a retaguarda e... — nessa hora ouviram um barulho vindo da parede. Todos olharam para ela como se dali fosse sair alguém, Sirius voltou sua atenção para o mapa como se o tivesse estudando, e disse: — deve ser ratos._

_Todos regressão sua atenção para o mapa como o Sirius._

— _Duque — chamou o Conde Snape._

— _Sim — respondeu sem, no entanto, tirar os olhos do mapa._

— _Sabe se existe alguma passagem secreta que possa nos levar para dentro do pátio interno do castelo._

_O Duque começou a lembrar do tempo da sua juventude, quando não era inimigo do primo e eles tinham estudado a arte da guerra no Castelo Malfoy. Todos voltaram sua atenção para ele._

— _Infelizmente eu não saberia dizer, mas sei de uma pessoa que posas saber._

_Sirius perguntou:_

— _Quem? — já imaginando quem seria._

— _Minha prima, Gwen._

— _Gwen — repetiu o Conde Sirius._

Nesse momento, Gwen fez um sinal para Cass e ambas começaram a sair da passagem. Ainda deu tempo de ouvirem o Duque mandar chamá-la.

Ofegantes elas chegaram ao corredor e deu de cara com a Lílian e a Ana esperando por elas e muito aborrecidas, já iam começar a pedir explicações, quando a porta do solário foi aberta e o Conde Snape apareceu do lado de fora e chamou a Gwen.

— A Cassandra explica para vocês, agora eu não posso. — seguiu indo na direção do Snape.

Este deu uma boa olhada tanto na Cass quanto na Gwen e ambas estavam com as barras dos vestidos sujas. E entendeu tudo.

Quando Gwen passou por ele disse:

— Ratas, sei. — e deu um sorrisinho.

Gwen deu um sorrisinho para ele e continuou andando, mas foi detida novamente na entrada do solário, espantada exclamou:

—Dobby!

Foi outro alvoroço. A chegada do mensageiro, o bombardeio de perguntas a Cass, Lady Gwen parada na porta do solário.

O Duque pediu licença a quem estava na porta e verificou confusão, nãomais resistindo suspirou e disse:

—Entre todos, AGORA.

* * *

_'We Will Rock You'_

'Nós Vamos Sacudir Você'

N/A:

Obrigado a todas.

Essa música eu coloquei por que é uma música que me lembra batalhas a serem vencidas. É do Queen, e a musica tema do filme "Coração de Cavaleiro"

Para quem quiser, vou passar um link do clipe da música no YouTube.

br./watch?vMycMSO8uXKU

Comentem


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

_Enquanto isso do lado de fora..._

Cassandra estava sendo bombardeada de perguntas...

Lady Lilian era a mais inconformada, agora ela senhora do Castelo e percebeu que nada sabia sobre ele. Custando a admitir para si mesma que a lua-de-mel com marido tinha feito com que o mundo exterior não fosse de fato importante. Mas o seqüestro do Rei caiu como uma bomba naquele mundinho rosa que eles tinham criado. Subitamente tomou uma decisão.

* * *

_Dentro do solário..._

— Em que posso ajudar? — perguntou diretamente olhando para o Conde Sirius.

Então a resposta veio da mãe.

— Minha filha, você saberia nos dizer se há alguma passagem secreta para o pátio interno do castelo do seu cunhado.

Gwen fingiu pensar sobre o assunto, como se aquele tema foi então novidade para ela, abaixou os olhos e então olhou o mapa. Virando ela na sua direção para que pudesse ver melhor.

— E então minha sobrinha?

— Bem... na época que eu era criança e ia mais lá, tinha duas passagens, mas não sei se elas existem até hoje.

— Onde eram? — questionou o Conde Potter.

— Uma aqui, à direita, que começava na orla da floresta e acabava dentro do próprio castelo e a outra aqui — disse apontando — à esquerda que a saída era dentro do estábulo.

— Certo... — disse o Duque — mas, essa passagem para dentro do castelo aonde vai dar.

— Dentro do solário do Lucius.

Sirius esfregou uma mão na outra e disse:

— Esta é perfeita.

— Mas tem um problema...

Tiago resmungou:

— Sempre tem um senão.

Todos olharam para ela em expectativa esperando o que viria a seguir, mas antes dela falar o Conde Snape tomou a palavra.

— O solário fica constantemente fechado, Malfoy nunca o deixa aberto quando não está lá dentro e diferentemente da porta deste solário que é de carvalho, a dele é de uma madeira mais resistente e a porta é quase 15 cm mais grossa do que essa, então fica impossível derrubá-la.

Foi como um balde de água fria na cabeça do Sirius.

— E a outra passagem — indagou o Tiago

— Essa há alguns anos desmoronou.

Agora todos ficaram cabisbaixos e silenciosos.

Sendo a reunida interrompida pela chegada intempestiva da Lady Lilian dizendo.

— Eu quero e vou participar dos planos e ninguém para me impedir.

A chegada dela serviu como um estopim, mais uma vez todos começaram a falara ao mesmo tempo. Era possível ver atrás da Lady Lilian, as Ladys Cass e Ana que se juntaram ao falatório.

— BASTA — disse a Rainha.

A Rainha então cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do Duque, este assentiu e falou para as meninas.

— Podem entrar e fechar a porta. Passemos agora aos planos.

Disse olhando para todos e começou a distribuir as ordens.

— Sirius... Quero que você pegue dez dos seus melhores homens e vá na direção da passagem secreta que ira dar dentro do castelo e fique esperando dentro do solário se por um acaso o Lucius tentar fugir. — Sirius assentiu.

— Tiago, você vai para a outra passagem, quinze homens, sendo alguns deles mineiros, por que se a passagem estiver mesmo obstruída temos como liberá-la. E pode partir agora, mas cuidado pode ter vigias nessa entrada e na estrada.

— E quanto a nós? — perguntou a Duquesa

— Nós, querida Duquesa, partimos depois da amanhã, nas primeiras horas do dia.

— Por que o Tiago tem que ir primeiro, meu pai?

— Por que, minha filha, ele vai ver a situação da passagem e dependendo vai começar ainda hoje, os trabalhos de escavação. E nos vamos amanhã e sitiaremos o Castelo Malfoy, como forma de distração para que o Conde não descubra o que esta ocorrendo, ou seja, seremos a distração. Eu, Snape, a Duquesa, a Rainha, você e as meninas.

"Vamos dar ao Tiago e ao Sirius um dia de vantagem sem que o Conde desconfie de nada e eles possam ficar a par da situação e nos reportar quando chegarmos. Mãos a obra todos vocês."

Um por um foram saindo do solário até só restar o Duque e a filha.

Então a abraçando e disse, antes que ela falasse alguma coisa:

— Vá se despedir do seu marido, minha querida.

Ela concordou e saiu do solário correndo atrás do marido, não percebendo que num dos nichos do corredor encontrava outro casal aos beijos também se despedindo.

O casal se separou abruptamente e cada um foi para um lado tomar as providências para viagem.

* * *


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Sirius saiu cabisbaixo do solar preocupado com a decisão do Duque de levar as meninas. Principalmente a Gwen. Somente percebeu que não estava indo para a saída do castelo para reunir seus homens, quando passou uma porta e ouviu um trecho da conversa da Duquesa e a filha.

— Mãe... Tem certeza que você que ir lá...

— Minha filha, como você pode me perguntar isso, sendo que você mesmo vai participar dessa guerra, que o idiota do seu cunhado armou.

—Que ele é idiota eu sei, só não sabia que era burro... Porque foi muita burrice seqüestrar o Lupin, e mais ainda o Rei...

—Realmente, sua irmã deve estar muito preocupada, gostaria muito de saber se ela conseguiu sair do Castelo ou se pelo menos tirou meu neto de lá... — disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Mãe, não adianta ficar assim, se tiver algum jeito, a gente tira o Draco de lá, mas somente se tiver um jeito. E quanto a Narcissa você sabe e melhor do que eu, que ela sabe se virarmuito bem.

—Bem, ainda tem o Lupin...

—Sim, se ele tiver condições de ajudá-la e não estiver muito magoado com ela.

Sirius só pode ouvir até a insinuação da Duquesa, pois ouviu passos na direção dele, e não queria que vissem que ele estava ali ouvindo conversas aleia. Então seguiu seu caminho, porém anotou mentalmente que procuraria a Gwen para saber por que o Lupin protegeria a Narcissa.

* * *

Gwen já arrumada para a viagem, com uma saia-calça — que em outros tempos seria castigada por usar pelo seu pai, uma tunica cor bege. E num embornal outros dois conjuntos de roupas parecidas com a que usava.

Chegando ao pátio, percebeu que todos olhavam para ela. Mas orgulhosa como era, simplesmente levantou mais a cabeça e passou por todos indo na direção do seu cavalo, que já estava arrumado.

Acabou se distraído e não subiu no cavalo já pronto.

Distraiu-se com a chegada na porta do Castelo do Sir Tiago acompanhado da sua esposa. Abraçaram-se, Tiago deu um beijo na sua testa e um selinho. Gwen não pôde ouvir o que ele tinha sussurrado no seu ouvido, bem que podia imaginar o que era.

De tão entretida com a cena dos primos, Gwen não pôde perceber a chegada do Conde Sirius por traz dela.

E sussurrou no seu ouvido:

—Não gostaria de estar fazendo o mesmo que eles?

Gwen deu um sorriso travesso, chegou mais perto do ouvido do Conde e também sussurrando declarou:

—Sim, gostaria muito... — Sirius já ia abrindo um sorriso matreiro, quando Gwen terminou a frase — mas não com você. — E se afastou dele começando a subir no cavalo, e ainda de costas para ele, disse: — Nunca mais faça isso.

Tiago e Lilian foram se aproximando deles e a Lilian perguntou a prima:

—Não faça o que?

Sirius e Gwen responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Nada...

Lilian deu um sorrisinho para Tiago mostrando que sabia que aquele NADA era TUDO. Tiago deu só um sorrisinho.

Sirius vendo os olhares entre os amigos virou de costas para eles indo em direção do seu cavalo e subiu nele.

— Homens, avante...

* * *

Lilian viu seu amado partindo, uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. Só percebeu a chegada do seu pai quando secou sua lágrima e a abraçou.

Atras deles no portão de entrada do Castelo a Rainha e a Duquesa estavam também emocionadas com a cena entre pai e filha e preocupadas com o que poderia acontecer comos outros.

Respeitosamente Lady Ana chegou perto da Rainha e disse que o Conde Potter estava chamando ela e a Duquesa.

Vendo que não podia mais ficar no meio do pátio igual a dois bobos o Duque e filha se voltaram para entrar no Castelo.

* * *

_Algumas horas mais tarde..._

Tiago, Sirius e Gwen já tinham chegado à floresta próxima do Castelo Malfoy, estavam num meio termo não perto o suficiente para serem vistos e nem longe demais.

Na fogueira no centro do acampamento, Sirius e Tiago compatilhavam uma caneca de cerveja, começaram a conversar sobre a as estratágias que usariam.

— Sabe é uma pena termos chegado ao anoitecer, por que senão daria para começarmos hoje. Mas como acharíamos a entrada de noite, seria impossível para a Gwen mostrar o local.

—É, verdade... — disse o Sirius meio ausente.

Tiago estranhou a resposta vaga do amigo e o olhou. Mesmo sobre a má iluminação, pôde perceber que o amigo não estava muito bem.

— Sirius, o que está acontecendo com você? Não digo só sobre hoje, mas já há alguns dias venho notando meio cabisbaixo. Está doente, por um acaso?

—Não, meu amigo. Estou apaixonado. Estou amando.

— Meu Deus, você teria que estar contente, transbordando de felicidade, e não para baixo.

— Isso seria verdade, se eu fosse correspondido, mas não sei se sou, ou não. — vendo que o amigo ia falar mais alguma coisa, logo cortou ele. — Tiago, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora, depois a gente fala sobre isso, vou dormir, daqui duas horas me chama para a troca de turno. — levantou e começou a se afastar.

— Sirius... — chamou o Tiago.

Virando para o amigo, respondeu:

—Sim...

— Quando quizer falar sabe que pode contar comigo.

Sirius balançou a cabeça concordando e continuou a se afastar na direção da barraca, quando já estava longe, Tiago virou para a sua esquerda e disse:

—Pode sair do escondeirijo, Lady Gwen.

* * *

N/A: Olá, Meninas...

Eu sei que o capítulo está pequeno, mas vamos dizer o seguinte: vou continuar a escrever devagar não prometo regularidade, mas vou continuar a escrever. E vamos fazer o seguinte: vou escrevendo o próximo capítulo e então quando vocês sentirem saudades desde casal e desta época da estória me mandem um comentário... e me mandem comentários antes para eu saber o que vocês estão achando a estória... Bom de qualquer jeito me mande um comentário...

Beijos,

Bruxicca


End file.
